


Valentine Date

by hheybibi



Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkward Hyunwoo, Blind Date, Confessions, Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Requested, Romance, Valentine's Day, roommates showhyuk, sneaky minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: “Minhyuk, I’ve told you before, I’m interested in someone else and I’m tired of blind dating”*OR*Minhyuk sets up another blind date for his best friend Hyunwoo on valentines. Hyunwoo is reluctant but goes anyway. He gets stood up (or at least he thinks he does) before his long time crush Kihyun notices him
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920895
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Valentine Date

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could I get a Showki first love fic?
> 
> Thank you for requesting this, it was fun to write. I also hope you like it <333

“Minhyuk, I’ve told you before, I’m interested in someone else and I’m tired of blind dating” Hyunwoo whines as his best friend of five years -Lee Minhyuk- drags him out of their shared apartment

“I know that, but if you’re not going to make a move on him then you’re going to keep going on all these dates”

Hyunwoo frowned. This was Minhyuk’s response to his last fifteen dates that never went anywhere. And besides it’s _valentines_. He should be eating chocolate and watching cringy romance movies, then proceed to cry about his love life and how his crush is probably not interested in him at night

“If he ends up being a worm enthusiast like last time, I’m moving out” Hyunwoo shuddered at the thought of his last date 

The guy wanted Hyunwoo to touch worms with him (not those _kinda_ worms) and he’s not even into animals much less bugs

“You should be happy I made you a reservation at a super fancy restaurant” Minhyuk ignores his half empty threat “If it goes well -which I know it will- you owe me”

Hyunwoo glares at him and Minhyuk sighs “And if it doesn’t, I owe you, yeah, yeah” Minhyuk rolls his eyes

Hyunwoo breathes in deep and holds the air for five seconds -something he learned to do after he met Minhyuk- and let it out “I doubt it’s going to go well but whatever” Hyunwoo surrendered because;

_1 Who in their right mind gives up free food? And 2, Minhyuk is probably going to lock him out of the house if he doesn’t go -it’s happened one too many times-_

He turns to look at Minhyuk “How do I look?” He asks as he runs a hand through his hair and pats it

Minhyuk makes a thinking face and hums “Decent” he says simply before pushing Hyunwoo further into the hallway 

Hyunwoo grumbles and heads over to the elevator that’s not that far from their door. He enters and pushes the button, the doors slide and between the cracks Hyunwoo can see Minhyuk waving. The door closes and the elevator descends down, the numbers on the door moves and stops at the main floor before the elevator dings open

He sighs once again before heading out of the lobby and reaches the parking lot and heads to his car  
\--

The drive to the fancy restaurant doesn’t take a long time and Hyunwoo reaches there in no time. As he takes a look at the entrance of the restaurant he wants to call Minhyuk and ask how he could afford it but decides against it. He runs a hand through his suit -not his choice, Minhyuk told him to dress ‘expensive’ the suit was the only thing in there that looked ‘expensive’- and enters the restaurant

He walks over to the lady sitting on a desk and says “Hi..reservation for two?” 

He notices how different everything is from his usual casual dates and immediately feels out of place

The lady glances over at him with one eyebrow quirked up “Your name?”

“Hyunwoo. Son Hyunwoo” he said with an awkward smile

“Ah, follow me” She gets up from her chair and directs Hyunwoo behind a transparent curtain

He pushes the curtain aside and notices the restaurant’s lighting is dimmed and has a red and black vibe going on. The light are set to a deep red giving it a romantic edge that’s making Hyunwoo stomach grow uneasy because Minhyuk is definitely too broke to afford this

“Here we are” the lady says as they arrived at a spot secluded from other couples

Hyunwoo sits on one of the chair and takes off his suit jacket

“I assume you’re waiting for someone?” The lady asks

Hyunwoo nods with a small smile. She bows and leaves Hyunwoo for the time being

Hyunwoo looks around and looks at the watch on his hands _’6:55pm’_. His date should be here any moment. He adjusts his slouching posture and picks up the menu, Minhyuk said they had good food so Hyunwoo’s expectation is through the roof and-

_Why the hell does beef cost more than his rent?_  
_Who the hell would buy pork for ₩500 000?_

Hyunwoo’s eyes widen the size of golf balls as he skims through the menu and then around the restaurant again. _Right_ , what did he expect

He glances at his watch again _7:02pm’_ and looks around for anyone approaching him but there’s no one. Maybe he’s running late, he tells himself

Hyunwoo takes another looks at the menu again but regrets it when he sees that the cheapest thing on the menu is ₩300 000. He sets the menu down again and checks his watch _’7:12pm’_

See this is the thing about going on a blind date Minhyuk sets up. When he means blind he _means_ blind. He doesn’t give any information about the person

Time rolls around and Hyunwoo grows uncomfortable when people start looking over at him with weird looks. _No duh, who comes to a luxurious restaurant by themselves on valentines_

He looks at his watch again _’7:55pm’_ and Hyunwoo sighs, yup he definitely got stood up

He rolls his neck and stretches his back. As much as his situation is embarrassing, he doesn’t want to keep looking like a loser by himself and decides to leave. 

Until he hears an all too familiar voice, the same voice that makes him go weak in the knees

He looks up and sees Kihyun walking over to him with a confused look on his face. The closer he gets, the more butterflies Hyunwoo feels in his stomach

“Hyunwoo?” Kihyun says, before sitting on the chair across from Hyunwoo

And goddamn Kihyun looks marvelous with his white shirt and pants that cling to his body. And the hair, don’t get Hyunwoo started on that hair, it’s swept to the side exposing his beautiful forehead and to top it all off Kihyun’s face, he looks especially handsome to night

Hyunwoo snaps back to reality and flushes from his daydream when he notices Kihyun eyeing him “Are you here with Min?” Kihyun asks

“No. Why?” Hyunwoo responds, confused

Kihyun sighs and unbuttons the top button of his shirt -Hyunwoo blushes and looks away- “Lil’ shit told me to meet him at here but I guess he’s not coming” Kihyun takes a swig at the wine, one of the waiters gave him out of pity

“What about you? What’re you doing out on a valentines evening?”

“Another one of Minhyuk's blind date, but it seems like he’s also not coming” Hyunwoo says and realizes how pathetic that sounds

Kihyun nods and stares at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo blushes harder under his stare and he swears he can see Kihyun smirk a bit 

“Well then, I guess this is a date” Kihyun leans forward and crosses his hand

Hyunwoo chokes on nothing “W-what?”

Kihyun chuckles “Just kidding”

Hyunwoo frowns a bit but Kihyun doesn’t notice. Kihyun picks up the menu and just like Hyunwoo his eyes almost pop out “What’s the meat made out of that it costs so much?”

Hyunwoo laughs. Kihyun puts the menu down and looks at Hyunwoo “Wanna get out of here?”

Hyunwoo nods and picks up his suit jacket

\--

The two of them found a noodle shop nearby the ridiculously expensive restaurant and decided to eat there. 

And it was definitely worth it. The food is good and the prices were reasonable. And Hyunwoo could see Kihyun’s face perfectly without the dark light. He notices the mole above his lip, the strand of hair poking out of the gelled strands, he noticed the little pout he made when he blew on his food and the face he made when the food was a little too hot and Hyunwoo just wanted to kiss him, to kiss his lips and to _just be with him_

Minhyuk’s voice floats in his head _’You should tell him. Do it, do it, do it, do it_

And before he knew it his tongue was moving “Ki, I have-”

He’s cut off by a ringing phone and Kihyun reaches for his phone and sees it’s his own ringing. He gives Hyunwoo an apologetic smile before swiping the screen

“How’s it going?” He can hear Minhyuk’s obnoxious voice through the phone

“Where are you? Do you understand how sad I looked sitting in that restaurant by myself?” Kihyun rambles

“Did you meet Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk asks, ignoring Kihyun’s little rant

Kihyun rolls his eyes “Is that what you care about? And yes I did meet him, in fact he’s right here”

“Ohh, I see. I just wanted to check up on you so byee” Minhyuk snickers and the phone call ends

Hyunwoo can practically see the smirk on Minhyuk’s face. Of course, Minhyuk set this whole thing up

“That son of a- Ki, he set us up” Hyunwoo groans

Kihyun looks over at him “What do you mean?”

“He set us up” 

Kihyun thinks for a moment with his face scrunched cutely “Why would he?”

“I have to tell you something” Hyunwoo clears his throat

_Okay he’s doing this. He’s confessing his love to his long time crush. No biggie_

He holds his hand out for Kihyun and Kihyun gladly takes his hand and brushes his thumb over it “For the longest time, I’ve been thinking about..no wait..”

He’s never had to confess to someone before and now here he was, about to confess to Kihyun, beautiful Kihyun “You’re pretty” Hyunwoo blurts out

This takes Kihyun back a bit but he regains himself quickly “I know that, but continue”

And Hyunwoo is more than glad to “And you’re beautiful. And I wanna kiss the little mole above your lip, I want to kiss you, your face..and I want to be with you”

_Oh my God, he did it_

Kihyun looks even more shocked and Hyunwoo starts to get worried. He’s screwed up, right? But Kihyun looks at him with a smile on his lips “I want to be with you too” he says as he interlocks their fingers together

Hyunwoo fights the urge to jump Kihyun right there and decides that holding Kihyun’s hands tighter over bowls of noodles is enough for now

_He definitely owes Minhyuk for this_

**Author's Note:**

> Found at ao3 has a weird formatting and had to edit this three times, forgive me if it's a bit wonky in some places
> 
> Send me requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi)


End file.
